Things Change
by DarkElements10
Summary: -COMPLTED- SEQUEL TO FIGHT OR FLIGHT. McFly and the DarkElements are finally living in peace. Now all they have to do is stop growing up so fast…
1. Something's Wrong

**Things Change**

**Summary**** –Sequel to FoF. McFly and the DarkElements are finally living in peace. Now all they have to do is stop growing up so fast…**

**-**

**Chapter One – Something's Wrong**

"Tom, you're putting in too much flour again"

Tom Fletcher growled in frustration as he dumped the cup of flour back into the bag. He looked up at Riley Jackson, who smiled back at him.

"Can you explain to me why _you're_ not he one that's making breakfast if _you're_ the best cook in the house?" Tom asked as he brushed his hair out of his face.

"Thanks for the compliment" Riley replied and folded her arms comfortably. "But you guys need to know how to cook for yourselves, just in case I'm not here to fill your empty stomach."

"Hey guys" Harry Judd said cheerfully as he walked into the kitchen. "What, breakfast's not ready yet?"

"No, I'm trying to get Tom to make it this time." Riley replied.

"Are you trying to kill us?" Harry asked without blinking. "Seriously, this one time he tried to make us some sort of fish thing for dinner. And after Dougie, Danny, and I ate it, we were puking all night long."

"I told you before; I thought that the bad smell was coming from the man that was selling them." Tom said as he rolled his eyes.

"You know what; it may _not_ be a good idea to make Tom cook. But I'm still going to teach all of you eventually. But I'll cook breakfast." Riley said slowly taking the flour away from Tom, who made a hurt face and laughed.

Suddenly there was a shout and scream and Riley's brothers, Patrick, Noah, and Sydney ran into the kitchen. Sydney climbed up onto Tom's back and wrapped his arms around Tom's neck. Tom started to make choking noises as he tried to pull Sydney's small arms from around his neck, and Harry was having trouble holding Patrick and Noah back by their t-shirt collars. Attracted by all of the noise, Rhuben Jackson, Riley's twin, and Danny Jones and Dougie Poynter hurried into the kitchen. The two bands, McFly and the DarkElements, started to shout and scream at each other, trying to figure out what was going wrong.

"HEY"

They turned and saw McFly's manager, Jake Hardin standing behind them with his hands on his hips, shaking his head. "What's going on?" he asked, his blue eyes twinkling with amusement.

"We were playing Lion King" Noah replied innocently.

"Yeah," Patrick jumped in. "Noah and I are the wildebeests, and Sydney was young Simba. We were going along with the movie."

"So what you were trying to do was make it seem like you were going to _trample_ Syd?" Riley asked.

"Pretty much," Noah shrugged. "But we were just playing."

"Syd, let go of Tom's neck" Rhuben said, turning to the older boy, who was still making choking sounds. Sydney smiled.

"Sorry Tom" he apologized and let go and dropped to the floor. He took a step and fell to his knees. A confused look crossed his face as he tried to get to his feet, but fell again.

"What's wrong Syd?" Danny asked in a concerned tone.

"I can't feel my legs" Sydney muttered in reply and turned to his siblings, who had horrified looks on their faces. "I can't feel my legs. _Why can't I feel my legs_?"

* * *

**A/N: I know the first chapter was short, but I did that on purpose. So, I got the idea of making a sequel to 'Fight or Flight' because I realized that I didn't go into detail about the Jacksons' life is after their father got put into jail. This story is going to be more dramatic. But if you like all of our other Just My Luck/McFly stories, then you'll like this one.**


	2. Confined

**A/N: This is a short chapter. It goes along with the rest of the story, which is why I made a small chapter for it.**

* * *

**Chapter Two – Confined**

"So he has to be put in a wheelchair again?" Riley asked the doctor as soon as he broke the news to her.

"Yes," the doctor replied gently. He looked back at Sydney's hospital room. "He really didn't seem like he wanted to be put into it."

"That's an understatement" Rhuben sighed, rolling her eyes. "But thanks anyway, doc."

"No problem" the doctor replied and went to go check on another patient. Riley pushed open the door to Sydney's room and as soon as he saw her, he started to cry and scream again.

"I don't want to be in a wheelchair!" he cried, pounding his small fists on the bed, tears falling down his cheeks. "Please! I'll do anything! I'll use the crutches this time, I'll stop making fun of how stupid Patrick is, even though we all know it's true. I'll even eat all of my vegetables. Just please, don't make me stay in this wheel chair!"

* * *

"So, why's he in a wheelchair?" Tom asked as he, Harry, Danny, Dougie, Riley, and Rhuben lounged around in the den. Rhuben sighed.

"This has been happening a lot since we first tried to get away from dad" she replied. "When Riley was driving our car, which Patrick hotwired, we hit a guard rail and flipped over. Sydney's spinal chord was severed, but he made a recovery."

"Ouch" Harry grimaced.

"Yeah, you know how some old injuries come back and cause you pain?" Riley asked. "The same thing happens to Syd, except he gets paralyzed from the waist down temporarily."

"That really _does_ suck" Danny said, shaking his head. Rhuben sighed and laid her head down onto his shoulder.

"Yeah, he might be moody for a little bit, so don't take it personally if he yells at you." She said softly.

"I've got an idea." Tom said, his eyes lighting up as he got to his feet.

"What?" Dougie asked, twirling his lip ring.

"You'll find out"


	3. Memories

**A/N: McFly Fanfiction fans, there is another site that you can put your McFly stories on. Or read ones that the authors there have put up. It's called [F a n w o r k s . o r g. ), but without the spaces. We've already put 'Welcome to My Life' and 'No More Secrets, No More Lies' there, but those are edited versions and are going to be longer than the ones we have here. For the edited version of 'Welcome to My Life' The first few chapters are going to be the same, but its going to focus on the worl tour instead of the Jacksons' abuse, but go check them out.**

* * *

**Chapter Three – Memories**

A few hours later, Sydney was sitting in front of his mirror, looking at his reflection angrily. He clenched his hands, which had his computer gloves on them, into fists and he clenched his jaw, to make sure it didn't tremble, giving away that he was trying not to cry. Life really wasn't fair sometimes.

"Sydney"

"What do you want?" Sydney asked irritably as he turned his wheelchair away from his mirror. He wheeled himself forward and grabbed the doorknob, turning it, and wheeled backwards, opening the door. He looked up at Tom, who stood in his doorway. "What is it, Tom?" he asked in a dull tone.

"Come downstairs, we want to show you something" Tom replied. Sydney gave him a withering look and waited for a few seconds before replying.

"You may not know this," he started slowly. "But I'm in a _wheelchair_, which is hard to get down stairs. I'm surprised I could get up them at all."

"Syd, there's no need to be so mean to Tom, he just wants to show you something that we all put together for you" Noah said as he pushed by Tom and walked into the room. Sighing, Sydney nodded and lifted his arms and locked his hands around Noah's neck as his brother lifted him out of the chair "Tom, could you get his chair please?" Noah asked as he walked by him and down the stairs.

"No Problem" Tom replied and folded the wheelchair before following him down the stairs.

"Ok, what did you guys want me to come down here for?" Sydney asked as Noah set him down on the couch.

"Watch this" Harry replied and pressed the 'PLAY' button on the DVD player that sat on top of the TV. Almost instantly the familiar beginning of 'Memory Lane' started. But instead of it being the original McFly version. It was the music video that the two bands had made for fun.

Sydney smiled when it showed the two bands running around and acting stupid at a local park, having a small concert, swinging on the swing set, playing on the teeter-totter, eating ice cream (which dripped down their faces), spinning on the merry-go-round (the ones without the horses), and having a water fight. But another thing that was different was that the song had been lengthened and it showed a slideshow of pictures that Riley and Rhuben had taken, playing over an instrumental part He quickly wiped the tears from his eyes when Harry shut off the DVD.

"So, what'd you think?" Patrick asked expectantly.

"What'd you do this for?" Sydney asked quietly and then looked at Tom. "I haven't done anything but be mean to you guys ever since I got home."

"Yeah, Riley and Rhuben explained to us what happened" Tom replied with a shrug.

"And we thought that we had to do something to cheer you up," Danny jumped in. "And we remembered that you said that the best day of your life was when we made this music video .So we called up Jake, begged him to send us the file, and we put it on a DVD."

"And we wanted to make you fell better somehow, and this was the only meaningful way we could think of" Dougie added.

"So?" Harry asked again.

"I love it, thanks guys" Sydney said shyly.

"Ok, I only thought of one thing that would be a slight problem," Dougie said, changing the subject. "How are we going to make this house wheelchair accessible?"

"We'll worry about that later, for now we're fine carrying you around everywhere, I mean, that's what we had to do when we needed you to pretend to be a baby." Rhuben replied with a wave of her hand.

"Hey guys, what's burning?" Patrick asked as he sniffed the air. Tom's and Riley's eyes widened in alarm as they ran into the kitchen, yelling and coughing as they tried to put out the small fire that was once their lunch.

* * *

"Ok everybody, we're going to end this class with the hip-hop combination we learned last week." Rhuben said as she looked at the kids that were standing in front of her and her siblings at the New York dance studio. 

She and her siblings teach a dance class everyday at 4:30. Sydney, who was a big hit with the younger kids, just sat in the corner of the room, calling out instructions and turned on and off the boombox when told. Because he couldn't dance, Patrick and Noah took over watching and helping the younger kids, as Riley took over watching the 10, 11, and 12 year olds. And Rhuben, who was the choreographer of their band, led the oldest kids. Looking up, Rhuben saw Danny standing behind the glass window that allowed people walking by to watch some of the classes. She gave a small smile and held up her hand, saying that she would be fine minuets, and Danny nodded back in reply.

"Syd, you ready?" Rhuben asked. Sydney nodded and pressed 'PLAY' on the boombox, a small static sound filled the air and Rhuben, Riley, Patrick, and Noah turned to face the glass that was behind them. "Ok everybody; follow the person that had been leading you through the class so you don't get confused. 5, 6, 5, 6, 7, 8!"

For the next 3 minuets and 30 seconds, the Jacksons led the 15 kids/teenagers through the routine that they were going to perform at an upcoming New York parade. Rhuben couldn't help but smile as she pumped her body to the dance moves that she and her siblings put together. She _loved_ to dance, and it made her forget about everything when she danced. It made her feel free, and she didn't have to worry about secrets, her dad, her family, gossip in the tabloids, or anything stressful. She lived in the moment, and in that moment, it was all about dancing.

"Nice job guys" Rhuben clapped and her siblings joined in, as they smiled at the exhausted, but proud students of their class. "We'll see you tomorrow, and don't stop practicing."

"Since Danny is waiting for you, we'll lock up everything" Noah said to Rhuben, who smiled and ran her fingers through his hair.

"All right, but don't forget to lock the bottom lock this time." She reminded them before grabbing her gym bag and walking out of the dance studio. "Hey" she greeted Danny and gave him a peck on the lips. "What are you doing here?"

"What, can't I come and watch my girl dance?" Danny asked in reply as his blue eyes widened in innocence. Rhuben cocked her head to the side and narrowed her own blue eyes in suspicion and Danny laughed, taking a small step back. "All right, you got me. I came here to give you these." He said and brought a bouquet of roses out from behind his back.

"Wow, that's nice, I wish Dougie would do that for me" Riley said jokingly as she gave Danny a small hug. He laughed and nodded as Rhuben smiled wickedly.

"Oh, did you forget about Elliot, that little guy who has a big crush on you?" she asked. Riley gave a small smile back.

"How could I ever forget a guy, who gives me a small, plastic, fish?" Riley asked and held out her palm, where a small orange and blue striped fish lay in her hand. "At least Dougie doesn't give me these. I'll see you guys at home" she said and grabbed the back of Sydney's wheelchair and she, Patrick, and Noah left the dance studio.

"So, what are the roses for?" Rhuben asked. "And how did you know that they were my favorite flower.

"I know that they're your favorite flower because I know you." Danny replied. "And I gave it to you because exactly…7 months ago, you and I first met and when I first realized that I was in love with you."

"You were in love with me, when you first saw me?" Rhuben repeated as she looked up from the flowers.

"That's what I said," Danny grinned and pulled his necklace out of his pocket. "And I want you to wear this again."

"Oh, so now you're commanding me to" Rhuben said as she took it in her hand.

"Remember when I first asked you to be my girlfriend?" Danny asked quietly as he took her hand in his and laced their fingers together. Rhuben chuckled.

"How can I forget? You were so nervous at Dougie's birthday party that you dumped my cake in my lap, along with spitting soda in my face. You felt so bad that you asked me to be your girlfriend." Rhuben looked wary. "You're not going to do that again are you?"

"No, but I have a surprise for you tonight."

"I don't like surprises."

"You'll like this one, trust me."

"Where have I heard that one before?"

"Probably right before we got the stains on the ceiling from Dougie's 'Smoothie Surprise'" Danny replied as the two held hands and left the dance studio. "_That_ was stupid."

"Well, it's Dougie"

"Don't let Riley hear you say that."

"Right"


	4. DEFly

**Chapter Four – DEFly**

"Hey everybody, wake up!" Jake called as he unlocked the front door to the house and stepped inside. He set his bag on the floor, walked into the kitchen and grabbed a pan and a wooden spoon. Walking back to the stairs, he banged the metal spoon against the pan. "Come on guys, get up!"

"WHAT IS IT NOW?"

"SHUT UP, I'M TRYING TO GET SOME SLEEP!"

"JAKE, THERE BETTER BE A FIRE OR SOMETIHNG!"

After about ten minuets, the DarkElements and McFly were downstairs and standing, or in Sydney's case sitting, in front of Jake, glaring at him. Jake laughed and reached into his backpack and pulled out a magazine. He turned it over and showed it to them, instantly they came to life.

"NO WAY!" Patrick and Noah shouted in unison, ripping the magazine from Jake's hands.

"What is it, what?" Sydney asked, trying to see the magazine in their hands.

"Awesome" Tom whispered when he got a look at it. On the front was a picture of McFly and the DarkElements. The banner at the bottom read: **DEFly mania sweeps across UK and US**

"DEFly?" Danny repeated, wrinkling his nose.

"Yeah, it's a combination of DarkElements, and McFly," Jake replied with a proud grin. "You pronounce is duh-fly. People _love_ the idea of your two bands collaborating on songs and stuff. They think you should do it more often and put out some CDs and concert DVDs about it."

"That's great an all, but why did you wake us up so early?" Sydney asked, changing the subject.

"Oh right, you're scheduled to go on the Maury show this morning" Jake replied and took a small step back, waiting for their outburst. But all he heard were groans of disappointment.

"Do we _have _to?" Dougie asked, accidentally knocking Sydney's wheelchair over, causing him to spill out and roll until he rested against Jake's feet. Tom, Harry, Danny, Riley, Rhuben, Patrick, and Noah glared at him. "Oops, sorry Syd."

"It's alright" Sydney replied and got to his feet and started to walked back to his chair. "It's happened to me before."

"Syd, you're walking!" Jake gasped. Sydney looked at him as if he were crazy.

"I know, I'm walking back to my chair." He said and started walking again.

"No, you idiot!" Rhuben cried, grabbing onto his shoulders and kneeled to his level. Sydney narrowed his eyes dangerously.

"Ok, I can take being called a crybaby, but I will _not_ be called an idiot" he said seriously.

"But you're _walking_," Rhuben replied with a bright smile. "You're not paralyzed."

Looking down, Sydney smiled and then started to cheer. Singing at the top of his lungs, he skipped in a circle around everybody. He then stopped, walked over to Dougie and kicked him in the shin, hard.

"OW! What was that for?" Dougie demanded as he jumped up and down on one foot, holding onto his other leg.

"For knocking me out of my chair!" Sydney replied cheekily, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Sorry to make this so short, but you're guys _have_ to get dressed so we can get to the studio" Jake said in a pleading tone.

"Fine, but next time _we're_ choosing what show we go on" Riley said in a warning tone. Jake nodded and they all went to their rooms to quickly get dressed.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry this chapter is so short. An even though we have so many stories of Just my Luck going at once, we thought of an idea for a new story to put up, so it should be up later today. Look out for it, its going to be called 'Living the Rockstar Life'. Oh and it's another story where McFly first meets the DarkElements. After that other stories are going to be where they already know each other.**


	5. Of Interviews and Parties

**Chapter Five – Of Interviews and Parties**

"You may have heard the hit sensation from Australia and the UK You have seen their concerts in life or on the internet, you may have heard their music. But they're here today. Give a warm welcome to DEFly, McFly and the DarkElements!" Maury Povich called and clapped along with the audience as the two bands walked out onstage.

"Good morning" Sydney said politely as they settled down onto the couches on stage.

"Thanks for coming" Maury said as he sat down across from them.

"Thank you for having us" Tom replied.

"Now, DarkElements and McFly I bet a lot of us are wondering how your two bands got together start making music and become really famous. How did that happen?" Maury asked.

"Well its actually thanks to Julius Jackson, the Jacksons' brother" Danny said and laughed when some of the girls in the audience screamed. "See, he was studying abroad when he bumped into us and then he told us about his siblings and it all kind of snowballed from there."

"What do you guys think about this?" Maury asked, directing the question towards the Jacksons, Riley took it upon herself to answer.

"We think its great." She said. "It's a great way for us to get to know what style of songs they play. Like we play a lot of different verities of songs, and when McFly wants to play the songs with us, they get to learn a new genre to try playing. And we learn a lot from them about how to deal with fans, how to write songs, things like that."

"Even though we've been a band for probably longer then they have, I mean when we started we've been too young to do anything, so McFly can tells us how to deal with some things, and we can help them deal with others, it's a win-win situation." Rhuben added.

"Are there any new songs coming in?" Maury asked.

"Yes, actually" Dougie spoke up. "Currently, all of us are contributing to a song that Sydney originally started, its called 'Rain'. And now Riley and I are working on a song too."

"Do you have a name for us?" Maury asked. Dougie looked over at Riley and the two laughed, thinking about how many times they had messed up and how frustrated they got when trying to write the song.

"Not yet, but we're working on it." Dougie replied.

"Amongst other things" Noah muttered, causing Patrick, Sydney, and Rhuben to laugh and Riley lightly punched their arms.

"What we can tell you is that this weekend we're going to do a concert in Central Park. And later next month we're going to go to Australia, so the Jacksons can go visit their friends, and then we're going to go back to England so we can see our families. We may be able to squeeze in some concerts there." Tom added.

"And I'm sure they're be tops" Danny added and at the same time McFly and the DarkElements gave two thumbs up and grinned at the camera, causing the audience to laugh.

"As a surprise for all of you viewers today, they're going to be joint performing 5 Colors in her hair. Give it up for DEFly everybody!" Maury said and backed up as the stage crew brought microphones and guitars and the drums out onto the stage.

(**A/N: When its McFly singing, obviously Harry isn't. And I'm going to abbreviate DarkElements by putting DE.**)

**McFly: **Doo, doo, doo, doo, doo, dooo  
**DE: **Doo, doo, doo, doo, doo, dooo  
**DEFly: **Doo, doo, doo, doo, doo, dooo

**Danny/Noah: **She's got a lip ring and five colours in her hair  
Not into fashion but I love the clothes she wears  
Her tattoo's always hidden by her underwear  
But she don't care

**DEFly: **Everybody wants to know her name  
I threw a house party and she came  
Everyone asks me  
Who the hell is she  
That weirdo with five colours in her hair

**Tom/Patrick: **She's just a loner with a sexy attitude  
I'd like to phone her cos she puts me in the mood  
The rumour's spreading round that she cooks in the nude  
But she don't care, she don't care

**Patrick/Noah/Sydney**: (whoa)

**DEFly: **Everybody wants to know her name  
How does she cope with her new found fame  
Everyone asks me  
Who the hell is she  
That weirdo with five colours in her hair

**Sydney: **She was all I thought about  
The girl I couldn't live without  
But then she went insane  
She couldn't take the fame  
She said I was to blame  
**Tom: **She'd had enough  
And shaved five colours off  
And now she's just a weirdo with no name

**DEFly: **Everybody wants to know her name  
How does she cope with her new found fame  
Everyone asks me  
Who the hell is she  
That weirdo with five colours in her hair

**Riley/Rhuben: **1, 2, 3, 4

**DEFly: **Doo, doo, doo, doo, doo, dooo  
Doo, doo, doo, doo, doo, dooo  
Doo, doo, doo, doo, doo, dooo  
Doooo

* * *

"Who was the idiot that brought all of the beer here?" Riley grumbled to herself as she yanked beer bottle after beer bottle out of people's hands and dumped it down the sink and tossed the glass bottles into the recycling bin.

"Hey, you three need to go upstairs!" She called to her brothers over the loud pulsing music, who was watching people drink and dance.

"No problem" Noah replied, and grabbed Patrick's wrist, who grabbed Sydney's and the three headed towards the stairs.

"Wait a second, have you guys seen Tom?" Riley shouted.

"Yeah, he's in the dining room" Sydney replied and the three boys ran upstairs. Riley kicked a beer bottle out of her way and stormed into the dining room where Tom and Charlie Simpson and James Bourne from Busted where sitting at the piano and singing drunkenly.

"Tom!" she cried, slapping his shoulder. Tom turned and laughed as he waved at her as if he was underwater; it was obvious that he was completely drunk.

"Hey Ri-Ri, what's up?" he asked.

"Tom, who brought in all of this beer, you don't know all of these people do you?" Riley demanded. Tom shrugged and burst out laughing. Danny and Harry, who were also intoxicated, climbed up on top of the piano and started to sing loudly and off-key.

Growling in disgust, Riley went up the stairs to check on her brothers. She crashed into Dougie as he came up the stairs. "Oh, sorry Dougs."

"It's ok" he replied after a minute, blinking rapidly. "Are you ok?" he asked, looking at her face. Riley rolled her eyes.

"I just want to rip Tom's head off."

"Let's go to my room, we can talk" Dougie said, taking her hand, and he walked up the stairs, pulling Riley after him. She sat down on his bed with a heavy sigh. "So, what did he do to make you so mad?"

"He invited people who brought beer and stuff." Riley replied. "And now I have to make sure that no one hurts them _or_ my brothers. I'm not great with beer around, for obvious reasons."

"Wow, he really _is_ an idiot" Dougie laughed and looked at her, cocking his head to the side so his hair fell into his face. "You know, you look really pretty tonight."

"Seriously?" Riley muttered and blushed, still not used to the compliments from her boyfriend.

"Yeah, you always look pretty to me" Dougie said and lifted her head until she was looking at him and he gave a boyish smile. "And you always will."

He leaned forward and moved his mouth over hers, moving his hands to her waist. Riley kissed him back and ran her fingers though his hair. Smiling, Dougie kissed Riley again and slowly eased her back until she was lying down. Riley stopped when she detected a familiar scent and pulled away from Dougie.

"Have you been drinking?" she asked, sitting up.

"I don't know, maybe" Dougie replied and rubbed his eyes, he moved forward to kiss her again, but Riley pulled away.

"Yes or no, Dougie?" Riley asked firmly.

"Yes, but so what?" Dougie asked and kissed her roughly. Riley pulled away and slapped him across the face. He quickly brought his hand to his cheek. "What the hell did you do that for?" he asked and slapped her back. He lowered his arm when he realized what he did. "Riley, I'm so sorry." He said.

Riley left his room without a backwards glance

* * *

"Hey Rhu-Rhu"

Rhuben turned around and glared when she saw the person she least expected to see in the world. "What are _you_ doing here?"

"I was invited" he replied.

"By who, probably by someone I don't know."

"But you know me" he replied and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Stop it." Rhuben pulled away from him. "I don't want to remember anything about you. Good night." She turned to leave when she felt him grab her shoulders and pull her farther into the shadows than before. A door closed behind them. And he locked it. She was trapped. Rhuben was trapped with a guy she thought she would never see again.

When she turned to look at him again, his green eyes glowed deviously, evilly. And there was another emotion in them she didn't recognize.

"Yes, this is a good night." He purred again, sounding more evil and villainous with each word.

His voice sent shivers down her spine.

She did not like where this was going.

Not at all.

"No, stop!" Rhuben cried as she tried to get away. But he was clutching her wrists and holding her firmly against his hard and muscular body. She felt dizzy and nauseas as the fishy smell of his cologne filled her brain and made her head pound.

This couldn't be happening; this couldn't be happening.

She gasped for breath, trying unsuccessfully to get away from this green-eyed monster. His emerald eyes sparkled devilishly in the pitch black room and traveled all over her body.

She felt like she was melting from the intensity of his gaze.

Where was everyone?

How come the moon wasn't letting any light into the room?

His metal hot hands traveled down and up her back, and then caught on her zipper. He smiled and opened it. Her blue eyes widened in fear. She opened her mouth and let out a piercing scream.

He kissed her, muffling her screams.

Where was everybody?

Couldn't they hear her screaming?

She pounded his chest with punches, which only made him laugh.

But that didn't matter anymore.


	6. The Aftermath

**Chapter Six – The Aftermath**

"Ow, my head" Danny groaned as he stumbled into the kitchen the next morning. Rhuben looked up from the mug of hot chocolate in her hands. "Morning, love" he leaned forward to kiss her and Rhuben backed away.

"Try a breath mint first" she said and a soft smile tugged at her lips as she got up from her chair. "Do you want me to make you some coffee?"

"Yes please, I've got a splitting headache" Danny moaned and dropped his head onto the table. Rhuben chuckled and went over to put water into the coffee maker. She sighed and waited for the coffee to be made. "But that's nothing that a hug can't fix"

Rhuben stiffened as she felt Danny's arms wrap around her waist and he kissed her neck.

_Tears silently fell down Rhuben's cheeks as he took her virginity from her_. _He pulled out of her and quickly pulled his pants back up. He leaned over and lightly kissed Rhuben on the lips._

"_See, I told you when I first met you that I would be your first. And I was right. I have to tell the other Cobras Mission Accomplished" with that, he left the room, and Rhuben laid down on the bed, in a fetal position for an hour before getting her clothes._

"NO, DON'T TOUCH ME!" Rhuben cried and elbowed Danny in the stomach, backing away from him. Danny grunted as he held onto his stomach and backed away a few steps, taking deep breaths.

"Ok, I think I deserve that for drinking last night" he wheezed and gave a small cough, standing up straight. Rhuben looked stricken. "What?"

"I'm sorry, I thought you were someone else" she muttered.

"Someone else like whom? Your dad?" Danny asked in a serious tone as he gazed over at her. Rhuben shook her head, trying to keep the tears from falling down her cheeks. "Uh oh, something must really be wrong is you're crying. I've only seen you cry once, and that was when you figured out Julius was in the hospital. What's wrong?"

"I can't tell you" Rhuben breathed, trying not to sob, but her quivering lip was giving her away. "You'd hate me if I told you." She started to take the promise ring that Danny had given her off of her finger.

Danny noticed and grabbed her shoulder and stared at her. "Tell me what happened, love. Now." He said quietly, but Rhuben could tell that he was serious.

"Last night…I was…I was…I was raped, Danny" Rhuben whispered and started to cry harder. Danny wrapped his arms around her in a hug and rested his chin on top of her head as he waited for the news to finally sink in.

"Do you know who did it to you?" he asked after a minute.

"Yes and no" Rhuben replied. "I have a feeling I know who it was, but I'm not exactly sure."

"We have to get you to a hospital" Danny said suddenly, pulling away.

"No!" Rhuben cried, her eyes widening. "You can't tell anyone."

"Well, if that bastard did rape you, you could have an STD, or you could be pregnant. We have to find out either way" Danny replied. "I don't want you to get even worse because this happened."

"What's going on?" Tom asked as he stumbled into the kitchen, also holding onto his head.

"I'll tell all of you guys later," Danny dismissed. "Right now, Rhu and I have to talk" he put his arm around Rhuben's shoulders and the two left the kitchen. Tom shrugged and walked over to the coffee pot and poured himself a cup full.

Harry, Riley, Patrick, Noah, and Sydney were the next ones in the kitchen. Harry sat down at the table and dropped his head onto it. Patrick, Noah, and Sydney sat down at the table and looked at Tom and Harry in sympathy.

"Harry, do you want a cup of coffee too?" Riley asked, grabbing Harry by the hair and lifting his head off the table. Harry nodded. "You must have a serious handover"

"You don't know the half of it" Tom grumbled.

"That's what you get for bringing in people who drink, especially around us" Sydney said and stuck out his tongue. He sighed when his friends moaned in pain when the front door slammed. "Where are Rhuben and Danny going?"

"They have to talk" Tom replied.

"They're not breaking up _again_ are they?" Patrick asked as he went to get a bowl of cereal for breakfast.

"If they do, that just means that they're going to get back together _again_" Riley commented as she set a mug of coffee down in front of Harry, who waved a hand in thanks. "No problem, just don't drink when my brothers are around, again, ok?"

"Got it" Tom moaned.

"Jesus, my head hurts" Dougie groaned as he walked into the kitchen. He had both of his hands on his head, as if he was trying to hold it together. "It feels like someone drilled a hole into my head."

"Yeah, that's what happens when you get a hangover" Riley said coolly. "Either that or you act like a completely different person."

"How many times am I going to have to apologize?" Dougie asked and winced when Riley slammed the refrigerator door shut.

"Until you mean it" She hissed in reply and started to make breakfast.

"What'd you do?" Noah asked Dougie as he sat down at the table with a heavy sigh. "Besides drink, I mean."

"I got mad at her when she confronted me for drinking and then slapped her" Dougie admitted.

"Ok, you were already in danger of her being made at you when you started to drink" Patrick pointed out. "She's not that great with people who are drunk, for obvious reasons."

"And then you blew yourself up, when you _hit an abused girl_" Sydney said stressing the last four words. Dougie jumped and held his head again.

"Wow, you really know how to make my head feel worse" he grumbled.

"I'm great at that."


	7. Promises, Promises

**Chapter Seven – Promises, Promises**

"Can I ask you something?" Danny asked after a minute of silence. He and Rhuben had walked to central park and were now sitting down on a bench, watching the early morning risers jog or walk around the park.

"Sure" Rhuben sighed, staring at her hands.

"If you're pregnant, will you keep the baby?" Danny asked. Rhuben sat in silence as she thought it over. Technically if she was pregnant, and the baby was conceived it was already living. And if she killed it, even if it was a rapist's baby, she wouldn't be able to live herself. It was a living thing.

"Yeah, if I am pregnant, I'm going to keep it" Rhuben replied and then looked a little sad. "I don't expect you to have anything to do with it though .So you might as well break up with me and get it over with."

"What are you talking about, love?" Danny asked gently as he took her hand in his. Rhuben looked him in the eyes.

"Most times when a guy figures out that the girl is pregnant, he leaves her, and I thought-" 

"That I'd leave you too?" Danny guessed and kissed her cheek. "You know me better then that, love. Even if the baby isn't mine, I'm going to help you." Rhuben sighed and laid her head on her boyfriend's shoulder. "You know we're going to have to tell Jake and your brother about this."

"I was just thinking the same thing" Rhuben replied and chuckled a little bit. "I can picture it now; they'll have the same shocked/angry thing going on."

"You mean that face where it looks like they're constipated?" Danny asked and laughed. "Yeah, I was imagining the same face. Just so you know, I promise that I'll always be there to help you."

* * *

"Riles, can we talk?" Dougie asked as he knocked on her bedroom doorway. She was sitting on her bed, scribbling in a notebook. She didn't even look up as he knocked on the wood.

"I'm busy!" she growled back.

"C'mon Riles, just let me explain." Dougie said in a pleading tone. Riley finally lifted her head and glared at him, her blue eyes flashing. "Please?"

"You have two minuets" she replied shortly. Dougie gave a small smile and sat down on the end of her bed. He took a deep breath before talking.

"I know you're pissed off at me because I was drinking and because I hit you," he started softly, looking down at her red and black comforter. "But, I didn't mean to drink; you know I don't like beer at all."

"At least I _did_ know that," Riley snapped back and then looked at her watch. "You have one minute."

"Riley, I don't know how much I can apologize for doing this" Dougie said evenly, although Riley could tell that he was frustrated. "But I really am sorry."

"You know the thing that made me the mad?" Riley said after a minute of silence. "It was as the fact that I thought for once I could live without being hit again. But you totally blew that idea out of my mind and I'm not going to take the excuse that you were drunk and you didn't know what you were doing. But I can tell that you are really sorry and I forgive you."

Dougie smiled and leaned closer to kiss her but she put up a hand, stopping him.

"But if you drink ever, _ever_ again, I'm most likely not going to be that forgiving." She said seriously and cracked a smile. 

"I promise to _never_ drink again." Dougie smiled and pressed his lips against hers and she winced and pulled away.

"The lip ring again?" he asked in amusement.

"No, next time try not to bite my lip off" Riley replied and kissed him again.

"Geez, don't you guys ever give it a rest?" Tom asked as he walked into the bed room. Riley pulled away from her boyfriend before smirking at her friend.

"Don't you ever knock?" she asked in reply. "What's up?"

"Danny called, he wants us to go over to Jake's apartment, he and Rhuben have something to tell all of us" Tom replied.

"All right" Dougie said and got off the bed and then grinned. "How much do you want to bet that what they have to tell us has something to do with them getting together, if you know what I mean/"

"And if you ever mention something like that again, you won't have anyone to have fun" Riley smirked back as Dougie looked horrified and Tom looked disgusted.

"Wait, you two are-"

"NO!" Riley and Dougie shouted in unison and burst out laughing.

"It's a good thing you're like a brother to Sydney, because you're like a brother to me too." Riley said and gave him a big hug. "And since you are like my brother, you'd probably _kill_ Dougie before he could get anywhere _near_ my pants."

"True" Tom replied and laughed.

"Come on guys, let's go!" Sydney shouted from downstairs.

"Coming!" Dougie shouted back and the three went downstairs, got into Tom's Mini Cooper and drove over to Jake's apartment.

* * *

"Gen, Jacqui, what are you doing here?" Tom asked in surprise when Gen opened the door to Jake's apartment.

"Well, since we're Rhu's friends too, she asked us to come over here" Gen replied as she backed away so they could get by. "What, are you not happy to see me?"

"Of course I'm happy to see you" Tom replied and leaned down and quickly kissed her on the lips. A shocked expression came over her face and Tom grinned so his dimple deepened. "And I'll be even happier when we go out tonight…that is, if you want to."

"Yeah, sounds like fun." Gen replied.

"Hey love-birds stop flirting and get in here" Jacqui called, causing the two of them to blush. Tom took Gen's hand and led her over to the couch where they sat down next to Jake, who was waiting patiently, but nervously.

"So, what's the deal?" Sydney asked impatiently. "How come you two wanted us all here?"

"Well…I think I'm pregnant" Rhuben said in such a low tone that it surprised her that anyone had heard her.

"WHAT?" Jake demanded, leaping to his feet. A look of shock and fury on his face. Danny grinned and pointed at Jake.

"That's the look that I was talking about!"

"HOW ARE YOU PREGNANT?" Jake still shouted.

"Well Jake, when a guy and a girl _really_ like each other-"

"Jacqui, you're not helping" Riley snapped and held her hand up in front of Jacqui's face, her fingers were shaking.

"Are you the father?" Noah asked, finally finding his voice.

"No," Danny sighed, his smile finally fading. "And that's the problem."

"So you're saying that she was raped?" Harry asked, his mouth falling open and his eyes widening. "Well, do you know who did it?"

"Yeah, you remember that dude that followed them here." Danny replied, snapping his fingers as if that would help him remember the name.

"Ashton?" Harry asked and then his eyes widened even more as he leapt to his feet. "That bastard was in _our house_ and _raped you_? Wait until I get my hands on him, I'll smash his face in and-"

"Save that for when you actually see him" Jacqui said and pulled him back down.

"What are you guys planning on doing?" Jake asked, breaking the silence.

"We're planning on keeping the baby, if I actually _am_ pregnant" Rhuben replied and finally looked her siblings in the eye. They looked mad, yet they looked really sad too. As if they could feel her pain.

"I think that we should go home so we can think about this" Tom said, finally breaking out of his reverie.

"I think that's a good idea" Gen agreed and stood up. "C'mon Jacqui, Gran is expecting us back at her apartment."

"So the baby's not Danny's" Jacqui said as she grabbed her coat.

"No" Gen agreed.

"No?" Jacqui asked.

"Yes"

"So it _is _Danny's."

"No"

"No?"

"Yes!"

"No, now stop that!"

* * *

**A/N: Sorry, I just had to add a little bit of humor in this chapter. Oh and if you like this story or our other JML stories, please recomment to other readers.**


	8. Girl Talk

**Chapter Eight – Girl Talk.**

Rhuben groaned groggily and cracked her eyes open. Her stomach felt awful and she felt like she was going to puke. She felt her bed creak and felt an arm wrap around her waist. Looking over her shoulder, she saw Danny blink open his for a few seconds before smiling at her.

"Good morning, love" he muttered and kissed her cheek. "How'd you sleep?"

"Ok, I guess" she muttered in reply. Danny sighed and rested his chin on her shoulder.

Ever since they had announced that Rhuben might be pregnant, which was a couple of weeks ago, Jake thought it was a good idea if Danny and Rhuben shared a bedroom, just in case it was true and she needed help. Everyone was nervous about the thought at first, but then they agreed that it was a good idea. In the past couple of weeks, besides worrying about Rhuben, things for the others have been going good so far. Sydney turned eight and had invented a long lasting battery on cameras and stuff. It was almost Patrick's and Noah's 13th birthday. Riley and Dougie had currently written two new songs that the two bands were going to record soon. After their first date, Gen and Tom had gone out often and were now going steady. And Harry was thinking of asking Jacqui out, but wasn't too sure so now everybody else was constantly bugging him to do it.

"How do you feel?"

"…Not great" Rhuben groaned and grabbed the wastebasket that was by the bed and held it up to her face before throwing up. "Oh, that's nasty."

"Wow, you've been getting sick a lot lately" Danny commented as he pulled her hair back. Rhuben grabbed a tissue and wiped her mouth.

"That's what happens when you're pregnant" she muttered and placed the wastebasket back on the floor.

"Do you know that for sure?" Danny asked, narrowing his eyes in confusion.

"Yeah, I got Tom to drive me there last night to be sure. I don't have any STDs, but I _am_ pregnant" She replied, looking at him with sorrow filled eyes.

"In that case, I'm going to go shopping today" Danny said and got out of the bed and walked to the door.

"Why?" Rhuben asked in confusion, cocking an eyebrow.

"Well, I need more shirts as it is. But from what happened when Vicki was born and all the things my mom went through, I'm going to need to go shopping" Danny replied and kissed her. "Love you, love."

"Love you too" Rhuben sighed as Danny left the room to take a shower.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Riley asked as she walked into her sisters' room, fully dressed.

"Crappy" Rhuben admitted and ran her hands over her face and then looked at her sisters suspiciously. "Why are you dressed so early?"

"Well-"Riley didn't get a chance to answer because Gen and Jacqui burst into the room.

"What are you guys doing here?" Rhuben asked, looking at her friends as if they had grown two heads.

"We're here to take you out on a G.D.O and a G.N.O." Jacqui replied.

"Which means?" Rhuben asked, waving her hands to hurry them along.

"A girl's day 0out and a girl's night out." Gen replied and grinned.

"Oh great, now you got that Hannah Montana song stuck in my head" Riley moaned and rolled her eyes. Jacqui grinned and started to sing.

"Don't call me leave me alone, Not gonna answer my phone, Cuz I don't, No I won't See you." She sang.

"Knock it off!" Rhuben growled.

"Looks like someone's hormones are kicking in" Jacqui said in a sing-song voice.

"That was stupid" Riley commented as she shook her head. "She's pregnant you doofus!" She turned to her sister. "Anyway, we're getting breakfast, and then thanks to Gen we're getting a pedicure and then we're going over to her Gran's house later tonight to stay there so we can get some advice from her."

"I don't have a choice in the matter, do I?" Rhuben asked, rubbing her eyes.

"Of course not" Jacqui replied and she and Gen pulled her up to her feet and shoved her to the door.

"Guys, there's just one thing you're forgetting" Riley called after them as they reached the hallway.

"What's that?" Gen asked impatiently.

"She needs to get dressed" Riley replied and rolled her eyes.

* * *

"So, Gran, what do you think that Rhuben should do?" Gen asked as she curled up on the couch, a mug of hot chocolate in her hands. She had just finished explaining everything that had happened in the past couple of weeks.

"Are you going to keep the child?" Mrs. Charlier asked Rhuben, who was sitting on the floor, hugging a pillow to her stomach.

"Yeah, she is," Riley replied. "We don't believe in abortions because it kills an innocent life."

"I like the way you think" Mrs. Charlier cracked a small smile. "Do you have people to help you through all of this?"

"Yeah, I have my boyfriend, and my siblings, and my friends to help me" Rhuben replied.

"Then you're doing everything perfectly" Mrs. Charlier replied and patted Rhuben on the head, causing the teenager girl to smile gratefully. "Just make sure you don't let the hormones run your over."

"And on that note, let's listen to some comfort music" Jacqui said and rushed to the stereo. She opened it and pushed a CD into the player. Soon Avril Lavigne's song 'Girlfriend' was pouring out of the speakers and Jacqui was jumping around, singing at the top of her lungs.

Gen laughed and joined in the singing as her grandmother went to the kitchen to finish up the dinner. "Yeah, cause angry girl rock music is going to help."

"You never know" Jacqui replied and continued singing at the top of her lungs.

"And you wonder why we didn't let _you_ join in our singing" Riley teased.

* * *

**A/N: So, if you guys like this story, please recommend it to others. And we **_**do**_** take story requests, where you tell us what you want in a story, and we'll write it for you. And we also do collaborations, where we'll write a story with you.**


	9. Our Little Secret

Chapter Nine – Dougie's Problem

**Chapter Nine – Our Little Secret**

"Hey, we're back!" Riley shouted the next morning as she, Rhuben, Gen, and Jacqui came through the front door, Gen twirling car keys around her finger. Recently she had her 16th birthday and her Gran had bought her a BMW, so she drove it every chance she got.

"Hey" Tom greeted as he walked into the foyer, drying his hands on a dish towel. He leaned over and kissed his girlfriend on the cheek. "How was the sleepover?" he asked, looping his arm around Gen's waist.

"It was good" Riley replied slowly.

"Until Jacqui got a _little_ too hyper and broke a lamp" Gen replied and glared at her friend, who shrugged in reply.

"Anyway, I just finished making breakfast and there's plenty to go around if you want to stay" Tom replied and then turned to Riley and Rhuben. "By the way, Patrick and Noah have been kind of quiet lately, you have any idea why?"

"No, but we'll talk to them later, thanks." Rhuben replied. "How was Sydney, he didn't go on a massive sugar high did he?"

"No, but Dougie did." Tom replied with a little chuckle. "You need to keep your boyfriend in check around food."

"I'll keep that in mind" Riley laughed and set her duffel bag on the ground. "I'm going to go wake the oth…other…achoo!" she sneezed, quickly bringing her hands to her face. Rhuben grimaced and looked away in disgust and Jacqui finally spoke up.

"You're getting sick, you must have gotten it off of me, I was kind of sick earlier this week" she said in concern.

"Gee, thanks, especially when I have to work because the stupid Café has low staff this week." Riley grumbled back as she went upstairs, sneezing again. She first stopped at Sydney's room and wasn't surprised to see that he was sitting on his bed, already awake, looking at his laptop. "Hey, how'd you sleep?"

"I didn't sleep" he replied, barely looking at her as he rubbed his baggy eyes. Riley clicked her tongue and pulled his laptop from him.

"Then you can have breakfast later, you need your sleep." She instructed, but what Sydney asked next caused her to freeze as she was putting him to bed.

"Ri-Ri, do you think that we'll actually have parents who love us?" he asked. "I mean, Robert isn't our dad and he lost the rights to us, but do you think we'll be adopted again?"

"I don't know, good night…morning Syd" she replied and kissed his forehead, he squirmed away from her.

"If you're getting sick, could you not do that?" he requested.

"How'd you know-"

"I can't miss your sneezing, its so loud" Sydney grinned in reply and rolled over onto his side, closing his eyes. "Good night…morning Ri-Ri"

Riley smiled and closed his bedroom door and continued walking down the hallway. She knocked on Patrick's and Noah's closed door before opening it and seeing that they were also awake, reading and listening to their I-Pods. Wordlessly, Patrick paused his I-Pod and looked at her. She mouth the word 'breakfast' and he nodded in reply.

"Hey, where's Rhuben?" Danny asked as he walked out of his and Rhuben's bedroom.

"Downstairs eating breakfast with Gen, Jacqui, and Tom" she replied. Danny nodded his thanks and started downstairs, when Riley noticed the book in his hands. "What's that?"

"Oh, it's the _Big Book to naming you Baby_" he replied. Riley raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything else and went to Dougie's room. He was sitting up in his bed, but was still asleep, snoring softly.

"Doug!" she called, snapping on the light. He moaned in pain from the sudden light and rolled over. Chuckling to herself, Riley grabbed his covers off of his bed and pulled them onto the floor. Dougie groaned and opened his eyes, shielding them from the bright light. He smiled up at her.

"Good morning"

Riley's smile faded when she smelled the alcohol on his breath but didn't say anything. "Come on, its time for breakfast. Where's Harry?"

"All right" Dougie sighed, rubbing his eyes and yawning. He sat up and looked at her with watery eyes. "Harry is in the basement, he's, most of the time, the first one awake."

"Ok" Riley replied and started to walk out of the room, but Dougie grabbed her arm and smiled shyly.

"Aren't you going to kiss me good morning?"

'_Yeah, if I want to pass out from your breath_' she thought to herself before replying. "Not if you want to get sick."

* * *

"Hey guys, one of our interviews is going to be on TV today" Harry announced as he walked into the kitchen and grabbed a plate from the cupboard before joining everybody at the table.

"Is that what you were doing, watching TV?" Noah asked as he stabbed a piece of Kiwi that was in his bowl of fruit.

"That and I was working on my rim shots" Harry nodded and twirled his fork around his finger like a drumstick.

"Hey, could you help me with that?" Noah spoke up.

"Sure" Harry nodded in agreement.

"Oh, by the way, what do you guys want for your birthday?" Jacqui asked through a mouthful of pancakes.

"I don't know" Patrick shrugged. "A new bass maybe."

"Keep dreaming, the only way that we'd be able to do that is if we robbed a store." Rhuben snorted.

"That wouldn't be so hard, all you have to do is trick the system" Noah replied. "Get someone to hold onto anything from the store and wave it though the security alarm. It goes off, the other person with the thing you want to steal, quickly runs out of the store."

"You sound like you've done it before" Tom observed curiously. Noah shrugged.

"It's the fact that you can definitely get away with it, if you study the store enough" he replied, not exactly answering the statement..

"There's also another problem with that," Danny pointed out. "You won't be able to get out of the store carrying a bass. They're too big."

"A common set back" Noah replied and scrunched up his nose in thought. "You can think of a way to get around that too."

"Next time I want to rob a candy store, I'll get you to do it" Dougie joked and everybody laughed. Riley reached back as the phone rang and looked at the caller ID before bringing it to her ear.

"What's up, Julius?" she asked her brother, who was off at college.

"Let me talk to Rhu"

"So you've heard?"

"Yeah, but you kind of have a bigger problem"

Wordlessly, Riley handed Rhuben the phone and continued to eat her breakfast as Rhuben talked to her brother. Her sudden outburst caused everybody to freeze, and Patrick to choke on his fruit. Noah punched him in the back and that caused him to cough out the strawberry he was eating.

"What's wrong, love?" he asked.

"Someone, get me a laptop!" she replied and hung up the phone. Noah quickly jumped down from his chair and ran to Sydney's room to get his laptop. When he came back, Sydney was with him with his computer goggles around his neck and his computer/wheelchair gloves on his hands.

"What's going on?" he asked as he sat down on Rhuben's lap and opened the laptop.

"Go to our website and check the inbox" Rhuben instructed and everybody crowded around the computer. She shook her head at the computer screen as everybody read the comments.

_Dark-Elements-Forever: Rhuben are you seriously pregnant? What made you want to have a baby at such a young age?_

_X0X0 Casey: I think that you were pretty stupid to get pregnant when you have such a great career going_

And there were many more like that.

"And Julius says that a lot of magazines are posting articles like that too" Rhuben sulked. "Which means our phone is going to be ringing off the hook.

"Then I think that you should announce that you were raped" Gen said gently.

"I don't think so" Rhuben immediately shut down the idea. Sydney closed his laptop and grabbed a notebook.

"Let's write down the pros and cons of explaining that you were raped. A pro is that the rumors would stop." He said writing it down in the notebook.

"Yeah, but a con to that is that people might think that Danny raped her" Dougie pointed out, grabbing Rhuben's half eaten bagel and biting into it. "Or there will be more rumors."

"I can't take this" Rhuben said and took Sydney off of her lap and went to her bedroom, Danny following her, calling his name after her.

* * *

"Ri…Riles"

Riley opened her eyes and saw Dougie kneeling next to her. She tried to raise her head, but the head congestion caused her temples to pound and she dropped her head again. "What is it?" she moaned.

"I wanted to know if you wanted to go to this club," Dougie replied. "Tom and Gen were already going and they invited the rest of us to go. Harry is taking Jacqui, like on a first date because he finally asked her out, and Danny and Rhuben don't feel like going."

"I don't think I feel well enough to go" Riley replied and sneezed loudly.

"BLESS YOU!" Sydney shouted from somewhere in the house.

"That's fine, I'll just stay here and take care of you" Dougie replied and brushed her hair off of his forehead.

"No, go ahead, you should have fun anyway" Riley insisted. "I'll just see you later."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

Dougie smiled and kissed her forehead before grabbing coat and meeting the others by the front door. "She doesn't feel well enough to go" he explained.

"That's fine, let's go" Gen said and they went out onto the porch.

"Can I drive?" Tom asked.

"Not on your life, I don't trust you while you drive a car" Gen replied with a small laugh as she pressed the unlock button and the BMW's lights flashed.

"So you trust me enough to take you on a date, but you don't trust me to drive a car?" Tom asked incredulously.

"That's right, now get in."

The five of them talked about how they were going to help Rhuben take care of the baby as they drove to the night club, the Red Heat, which lived up to its name because the inside was mostly red, and it was always really hot inside. As soon as they got there, Tom and Gen went onto the dance floor as Harry, Jacqui, and Dougie grabbed a table, talking a little bit about music, but still worrying about their friends.

"So, uh, Jacqui do you want to dance?" Harry asked nervously. Jacqui looked over at Dougie, who raised his eyes brows and smiled a little bit.

"Oh, don't mind me, I'm just going to get something to eat" he replied. Jacqui nodded and Harry took her hand, leading her onto the dance floor. Dougie looked around for a waiter and saw a girl who was dressed in black and white and signaled her over.

"Yes, what can I get you?" she asked.

"Um, I'd like a double cheeseburger and fries please" Dougie replied and watched as the girl wrote down his order.

"And to drink?" she asked.

"I'd like a beer. It doesn't matter which kind, I'd just like a beer."


	10. When Things Go From Bad To Worse

Chapter Ten – When Things go From Bad to Worse

**A/N: Just so you know, this story is going to have 20 chapters. Oh and since I'm going to skip ahead a few months in the next chapter, or maybe the one after that, the birth of Rhuben's baby is going to be soon. Oh and this story is more centered on Dougie's drinking and Rhuben's baby more than anything. I'll probably make another story where it focuses on Patrick's, Noah's, and Sydney's friendship with McFly.**

* * *

**Chapter Ten – When Things go From Bad to Worse**

"Seriously, Doug is asking for a lot of trouble if he keep drinking" Harry said as he and Jacqui danced. The two watched as Dougie finished a second beer and burped loudly, giggling like a school girl afterwards.

"I know I feel sorry for Riles" Jacqui sighed as she turned to look at Harry. "I mean, I know she knows that he's drinking, but she feels like she can't tell him to stop, because he slapped her the first time."

"I know." Harry sighed. "On a brighter topic, do you want to go out for lunch tomorrow?"

"Of course, that sounds really cool!" Jacqui replied and blushed when Harry leaned down and kissed her on the cheek. Harry blushed as he straightened up.

"Sorry, I just...really wanted to do that." He apologized.

"Don't be sorry" Jacqui replied and smiled brighter. Gen and Tom, who were lost in their own world of dancing, couldn't help but notice that Harry and Jacqui had finally gotten together, but they were also worried about Dougie, who was now stumbling around the dance club.

"Tom, I think that we should get Dougie out of here before he does something that he'll regret" Gen said to him. Tom looked over at his friend and sighed.

"I think he's going to regret it sooner than you think" he replied, setting his jaw. Getting Harry's attention, the two went over to Dougie and grabbed him by the arms, dragging him out of the club.

"What are you guys doing?" he asked and started to laugh at his slurred words. "Are we playing a game? I love games!"

"Doug, for once in your life, be quiet before you say something that will insult one of us" Gen sighed as she grabbed her car keys from her purse.

"Where are we going?"

"We're going home, Doug" Harry replied gently and Dougie slithered out of their grasp.

"Why are we going home? I'm having fun" he replied and then a serious look came across his face. "You're….you're going to tell….Riley aren't you? After I…promised to her."

"You broke that promise, like two days after you promised her." Jacqui pointed out.

"But if she finds out she'll...she'll break up with me."

"If she doesn't kill you first."

"That's even worse!" Dougie replied and started laughing. "No, the only way this could be worse if Danny was here."

"Shut up!" Tom, Harry, Gen, and Jacqui snapped. Dougie crouched down and started to vomit in the middle of the parking lot.

"I don't feel so good, guys."

"That's an understatement." Tom sighed.

* * *

"What's wrong with Dougie?" Sydney asked as he watched, Tom and Harry try to pull Dougie into the front door without making a sound. They jumped and dropped Dougie to the floor when they saw Sydney sitting on the couch, on his laptop.

"What are you doing up so late?" Harry asked him. Sydney snorted.

"It's only 11 o'clock. It's not that late. Now, let me ask again. What's up with Dougie? He's drunk right?"

"NO!" Dougie shouted from the floor and laughed hysterically as Tom and Harry tried to shush him.

"Where's Danny?" Tom asked Sydney.

"He and Rhu-Rhu went to sleep shortly after you guys left. Tomorrow they're going to start looking at all of the things to expect with the baby. They're even going to see what gender the baby is going to be. They have names already" Sydney laughed.

"Ok, where's Riley?" Harry asked and he and Tom dragged Dougie into the living room and dumped him on the table where Sydney's laptop was.

"She's reading, and unless Dougie is quiet, she'll be down here in a few minuets" Sydney replied.

"Can you go into the kitchen and get him some coffee or something" Tom said and grave Dougie a wastebasket just in case.

"Sure" Sydney said and ran into the kitchen.

"Hey, what's going on?" Riley asked as she came downstairs. Tom and Harry quickly jumped in front of Dougie, blocking him from sight. "I head someone shouting something."

"That was the TV!" Harry cried.

"It's not on, though" Riley said as she cocked her head to the side and stared at the two of them suspiciously.

"Yeah, I screamed 'No' when I saw that it was a Britney Spears music video and shut off the TV." Tom replied.

"Uh-huh" Riley nodded slowly and then turned to look at Sydney as he came running back into the room. He came to a screeching stop when he saw his oldest sister and smiled innocently. "I thought you were asleep."

"I thought you were reading." He countered easily.

"What's in the cup?"

"Uh" Sydney looked at Tom and Harry in a silent plea for help. "What is in this cup?"

"Hot chocolate" Harry replied and Tom elbowed him in the side.

"Oh really, then drink it" Riley said to her baby brother. "I mean, it's for you, isn't it?"

Sydney gave a small weak smile and then sipped the coffee that was in his mug. Almost instantly he made a face and spat it back into the cup. "It must have gone bad"

"Dougie!" Riley called and Tom and Harry moved away from the table as Dougie looked up at his girlfriend, smiling a little bit.

"Yes ma'am?" he asked in a joking way.

"You know that bass guitar you lent me, you can have it back" she said and started towards the front door.

"Riley, stop!" Dougie called after her and she slammed the front door shut behind her. He grabbed his coat and hurried after her out the door.

"And you couldn't just swallow the stuff?" Tom asked Sydney in exasperation.

"You try drinking this crap!" Sydney shot back in reply.

"Riley, please stop!"

"Do you think I'm stupid, Dougie? I know you've been drinking a lot. I could smell it on your breath yesterday." Riley shouted over her shoulder as she continued to stride down the sidewalk.

"No, I don't think you're stupid!" Dougie shouted after her. Riley turned around, and glared at him, her eyes flashing angrily.

"Then why'd you lie to me and say that you'll stop drinking?" she asked.

"I don't know everything was…starting to fall apart and I needed something to…hold onto I guess." Dougie muttered in reply.

"And you thought that beer would help you?"

"Apparently it didn't."

"That's not funny."

"I'm not trying to be funny; I'm trying to be serious. I-"

"DOUGIE, LOOK OUT!"


	11. When I'm With You Part 1

**A/N: Sorry guys, but I decided to end this story at 15 chapters. So this story is going to end soon.**

* * *

**Chapter Eleven – When I'm with You Pt.1**

"RHU-RHU!"

Rhuben sat up with a gasp, causing Danny to cry out in shock and roll onto the floor. Rhuben leaned over and turned on the light with a flick of the light switch, just as Patrick, Noah, and Sydney burst into the room, trampling over Danny, who was still on the floor, and dove onto the bed.

"RHU-RHU!" They wailed again, tears falling down their faces as they sobbed heavily.

"Whoa, guys, what's wrong?" Rhuben asked, trying to figure out what they were saying in-between their sobs, and their constant trying to talk over each other.

"Oh don't worry, I'm fine." Danny said sarcastically as he got off the ground. "My kidneys will be fine after a surgical removal."

"It's Ri-Ri" Patrick cried, wiping his eyes. Rhuben's heart sank and before he could continue his sentence, she was on her feet, pulling sweats over her pajamas and grabbing sneakers.

"What's wrong with Riley?" Danny asked in a serious tone.

"She's in the hospital!" Sydney wailed before starting to sob hysterically again.

* * *

Dougie sat in the hospital waiting area, his face in his bloodied hands. He could still remember everything that had happened in the last half hour.

"_DOUGIE, LOOK OUT!"_

_Dougie turned to look over his shoulder as headlights flooded over the two of them. Riley pushed Dougie out of the way before getting hit by the car, rolling over the top and down the back and falling on the street, unconscious as the driver floored it and drove away from sight._

"_Riley!" Dougie shouted and ran into the road. He fell to his knees and pulled his unconscious girlfriend into his arms. "Riley, Riles. Please, wake up! Please!" He turned towards the houses that were down the street from him. Surely someone had heard the crash. "SOMEBODY HELP ME!"_

_Tears fell down Dougie's cheeks and dripped onto Riley's face as he hugged her tightly against him, not caring about the blood that was staining his clothes. "Riley."_

"Dougs!"

Dougie looked up and saw Tom, Harry, Jacqui, Rhuben, Danny, Patrick, Noah, and Sydney running up towards him. He stood up and hugged his friends as they repeatedly asked him what happened.

"Guys, we came as soon as we could!" Jacqui called as she and Gen ran over. "How's she doing?"

"I don't know yet, she's not out of surgery." Dougie replied and wiped his bloodshot eyes. "Guys, this is my entire fault. If I just stopped drinking none of this would have happened."

"Dougie, it's not your fault" Sydney said and hugged his waist. "It's no one's fault. I guess this was just mean to happen."

"Rhu-Rhu, is Riles going to die?" Noah asked softly.

"No, she's not going to die" Rhuben said softly and ran her fingers through his hair before looking at her watch. "It's getting late, why don't you guys stay here and tell us how she is tomorrow. Danny and I'll take Patrick, Noah, and Sydney home."

"NO!" Sydney shouted and fell to his knees, holding his hands over his ears. "NO, I WANT TO SEE RI-RI! SHE _CAN'T _DIE!"

"Syd, she's not dying." Tom said gently as he kneeled down by his side.

"I want to stay here until I can see her!" Sydney said and started crying again, causing Gen and Jacqui to start crying. Harry hugged the two girls to him as Patrick and Noah tried to pull their baby brother off of the floor.

"NO, I WANT TO SEE RI-RI; I WANT TO SEE RI-RI!"

* * *

**-Months Later-**

"How's your leg?" Dougie called over his shoulder as he jogged in pace. Riley slowly jogged behind him and glared as she placed her hands on her hips.

"My leg is _fine_, just like its _fine_ two blocks ago" she replied evenly although she rolled her eyes in annoyance.

Riley had been in the hospital for a few weeks, having to regain use of her leg, it had gotten hurt the worst in the accident. So every morning she and Dougie went running, to build her leg up to strength, and it made Dougie feel better that he could run faster because he didn't have to worry about side effects of beer getting to him. Don't worry, he quiet the stuff as soon as the accident had occurred. He was now constantly worried about her when she was out of his sight, like Danny was with Rhuben.

Rhuben was due to give birth to her baby soon, and Danny would always help her as much as he could, to her annoyance. But when he and the rest of McFly were gone at weeks at a time to go on tour, he would call every time he had a break, just to make sure that she was fine. Because McFly was back on tour, Rhuben relied on her friends and family to take care of her, and they couldn't be happier to help, until she had massive mood swings that scared them away from her for a few hours.

"Hey Noah, could you help me to the bathroom?" Rhuben called as she set down the book that was in her hands.

"Again?" Now 13 year old Noah asked in slight annoyance.

"Pregnant woman with a big stomach, need help" she replied and Gen laughed as she walked into the living room.

"Where's Danny?" she asked as she grabbed her friend's left arm and Noah grabbed her right one and they lifted her to her feet.

"He and the rest of McFly are at Jake's apartment to go over a few things for their next CD." Rhuben replied as the three of them shuffled across the floor. Suddenly Rhuben stopped and her eyes widened. "Uh oh." She muttered.

"What does _uh-oh_ mean?" Noah asked as he blew his hair off of his forehead. "Why'd you stop?" He looked down. "Oh you _didn't_ did you?"

"No, you idiot!" Gen hissed. "Her water broke, go get Riley!" she said.

"CODE RED! CODE RED! 911, RHUBEN'S HAVING HER BABY!" Noah shouted as he ran upstairs to get his siblings and Jacqui.

Riley, Patrick, Noah, Sydney, and Jacqui ran downstairs and the seven of them went around the house, panicking. They screamed orders at each other and tried to make sense of what they were doing as Rhuben started to scream in pain from the contractions.

"JUST GET IN THE STUPID CAR YOU _MORONS_!" Jacqui shouted and grabbed car keys before they all ran out the door, still shouting and screaming at each other. As Jacqui and the others squeezed into Gen's car, she quickly called Harry and tried to shout over the noise of her friends. "Harry, don't have much time to talk. Tell Danny the baby is coming and we're trying to get to the hospital with our common sense. Later."


	12. When I'm With You Part 2

**A/N: Just so you know, this is the last chapter, it's kind of short, and it's kind of a sappy, humorous, chapter so hope you enjoy it. Thanks for reading the story.**

* * *

**Chapter Twelve – When I'm With You Pt.2**

"And then you'll play the song 'Surfer Babe' and take a break as Tom plays 'She falls asleep'" Jake said to McFly, who was crowding around his laptop. Harry made a face as his cell phone rang.

"Hold on a second" he said and answered the phone. "Hello? Hey Jacqui how's my girl? What? What? I can't hear you! What! Ok, we'll be there soon!" he quickly hung up the phone. "Mates, come on, we have to get to the hospital."

"What's going on?" Dougie asked in concern.

"Ruben's having her baby and everybody is freaking out!" Harry replied.

"She's what?" Danny asked, his eyes widening. "She's have the-YAHOO, I'M GOING TO BE A FATHER!" He grabbed Tom and kissed him on the cheek and grabbed Dougie's arms, skipping around in a circle, cheering happily.

"Come on, let's get to the hospital." Jake said and pushed Danny towards the front door.

* * *

"How're you feeling, Rhu?" Riley asked her sister, who was lying in a hospital bed. Rhuben looked at her and brushed hair off of her sweaty forehead.

"How do you think I _fucking_ feel?" she snapped. "I'm having a baby and it _hurts_ worse than period cramps."

"We should know" Jacqui commented dryly from the side of the room. She, Gen, Patrick, Noah, and Sydney had bandages on their right hands were Rhuben had crushed it in her grip as the contractions racked through her body.

"All right, we need you guys to get our so we can-"

"OW!" Rhuben shouted in pain and Riley cried out in pain as her sister crushed her hand.

"Ai!" Riley cried, falling to her knees in pain. "Let go of my hand!" she wailed, frantically trying to pull her hand out of her twins' grasp.

"Ha. Now you know how _we_ feel!" Gen called.

"Looks like you're going to be having your baby really soon" The doctor said as she looked at her clipboard. "I'm going to have to ask the rest of you to leave."

"No problem!" Sydney jumped up and the others raced out of the room.

"Wait!" Rhuben called Noah back to the bed. He cautiously moved toward her, eyeing her hand, just in case she wanted to injure the other one. "Where's Danny?"

"I'm sure he'll be here soon, Rhu-Rhu" Noah said gently.

"I'm scared" Rhuben admitted, tears falling down her cheeks. Noah smiled and kissed your cheek.

"Danny's going to be here soon and you'll be fine." He replied and gave a smile. "I'll be out in the waiting room if you need me. I love you."

"Love you too" Rhuben nodded and Noah left the room and saw down in a chair with his friends and family as they waited for Danny and the others to arrive.

"Are your guys' hands throbbing too?" Sydney asked with a wince.

"Yeah" they replied in unison.

"GET OUT OF MY WAY, YOU BLOKE!"

"I can probably take a guess as to who that was" Jacqui said as they turned and looked down the hallway. Danny, who was at the lead, knocking everybody over, raced down the hallways with Tom, Harry, Dougie, and Jake behind them.

"Where's Rhu?" Danny demanded, grabbing Patrick by the front of his shirt and shaking him. Patrick pointed to the room and Danny dropped him to the ground before darting inside.

"You're lucky you weren't in a car with him" Tom said as Harry pulled Patrick to his feet. "_Never_ be in a car when Danny is driving as fast as he possibly can."

"Scariest moment of my life, dude" Dougie added as he gave Riley a hug.

"What happened to your guys' hands?" Jake asked when he noticed the bandages on all of their hands. Wordlessly they pointed at Rhuben's hospital room where there was screams of pain. Tom winced and gave a little laugh.

"Ri-Ri, do us a favor, when you had children, don't crush our hands and make sure that Dougie is with you when you go into labor." Patrick said to her.

"No problem, but only for that to happen, we have to be married first" Riley pointed out.

"So you thought about us getting married?" Dougie asked her as he wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Apparently" Gen shot back with a teasing smile as Tom sat down on the floor in front of her. She ran her fingers through his hair and he gave a smile.

"All of us have thought about marriage at one point or another" Jacqui agreed as if it was obvious. "Especially the honeymoon!" Everybody turned to look at her and she glared back. "Not like that you pervs. I meant _where_ to go!"

"Not that it would matter" Sydney joked. "If you and Harry ever got married, you wouldn't leave the hotel room."

"What's your point?" Harry asked and laughed and kissed Jacqui's cheek as she turned red.

"I'm going to get some coffee. I _really_ _don't_ want to listen to this conversation" Jake said as he started to walk down eth hallway. "Let me know when she has her baby."

"But seriously, though" Dougie said as he sat down and pulled Riley onto his lap. "Would you marry me if I asked you?"

"That depends, are you asking me?" Riley asked in reply.

"It depends on what your answer to the question would be. Yes or no?"

"You have to answer my question first."

"No you."

"Both of you, shut up" Tom said good-naturedly as he leaned back on his elbows, Gen still running her fingers through her boyfriend's hair. "I mean, either way, if you get married Riley, you'll be taking care of him all of the time. It'll be like you already have a kid, you wouldn't need one."

"Thanks for the support" Dougie said sarcastically as Harry burst out laughing. "Seriously, thanks."

"You got to admit, you would be hard to take care of" Noah agreed.

"So are you two" Sydney added as he opened his laptop.

"Excuse me?" Patrick asked as he turned to his baby brother. "Do you know how annoying it is to live with a genius?"

"No, because I live with you guys." Sydney shot back and stuck out his tongue. Gen laughed and gave the three of them a hug.

"You guys crack me up" she said happily.

"Hey, what about me?" Tom asked and playfully pouted. Gen kissed him on the cheek and he smiled. "Thank you."

"You see, _these_ are the people that you're going to be raised by. But luckily for you, I'm a better father."

"Hey guys" Rhuben greeted with a bright smile as Danny helped her out of the hospital room. She was in a wheelchair. The other got up and crowded around the little bundle that was in her arms. "I'd like you to meet Austen Noah Jones."

"He's named after me?" Noah asked in surprise.

"Of course." Rhuben replied with a nod and gave her brother a kiss on the cheek.

"I figured you give him the last name of Jackson" Jacqui pointed out as Harry reached out and stroked Austen's head.

"Well, he looks exactly like _me_ so that's why we gave him the name of Jones" Danny joked. Austen looked at the people above him and gurgled happily before snuggling up to Rhuben's chest. It was true; he had big blue eyes, curtsey of both of Rhuben, and brown hair. They were lucky that Austen had brown hair or lots of people would be sure that the baby wasn't Danny's, and they wanted people to think that he was Danny's son. "Seriously, we decided to name him Jones because…we're engaged to be married."

"Don't you think you're a bit young to be married?" Tom asked them.

"Well, Danny's a legal adult, but we're going to wait a while before we do get married." Rhuben said and smiled as Danny kissed her on the cheek.

"I love you, love" he whispered.

"Love you too"

"Can I hold him?" Sydney asked eagerly. "I promise I won't drop him like you guys dropped Patrick."

"Hey!" Patrick shouted as he, Noah, and Sydney started to argue loudly.

"Gen, Tom, will you be the god parents of Austen?" Danny asked them .The two smiled happily and nodded.

"Oh sure, leave us in the dust" Jacqui joked as she shook her head.

"I'm happy for you, Rhu" Harry said and kissed his friend on the cheek and Jacqui gave her a hug.

"Don't you think that you should put the baby back in the room so he doesn't wake up from the crying?" Gen asked as Rhuben handed her Austen.

"No, if he's going to be around us all of the time, then he's going to have to get used to it" Riley replied with a soft smile "You know I love you, right sis?"

"Yeah, just make sure that you two don't have children until you're married." Danny said in a fatherly way.

"We know" Riley and Dougie replied in unison as they rolled their eyes.

_**THE END**_


End file.
